The Tanabata Festival
by Justme210
Summary: It's an ichihime fanfiction.
Thinking out loud

Orihime went with Tatsuski at the Tanabata Festival. She was so happy, besides the fact that it was her birthday the festival was her favorite. She began to run in her blue kimono around the stands and to tell Tatsuski her opinion about everything she could see. Tatsuski hardly kept pace, because her friend was too hyperactive. Although Tatsuski followed a severe training every day in order to mentain her body stong for the karate lesons Orihime was able to exhauste her in just some minutes. Her master would have a different perspective on training if they would be met. Tatsuski breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Orihime has finally stopped and she has remained motionless. Tatsuski immediately joined her and she placed her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"God, Orihime you know how to get a person tired. You know that I'm not accustomed with the kimonos and they're still a mystery to me, so could you walk slower ? Orihime ?" The black haired girl noticed that her friend was looking at something in the distance. She turned her gaze in that direction to see what could bother her. She wasn't so suprise to see Rukia and Ichigo together dressed in kimonos. Rukia was holding a cotton candy and she was eating it greedy, while Ichigo seemed to tease her so the two started to fight with each other attracting the people's attention on them. Tatsuski was annoyed by their behavior. ,, And when are they going to behave more maturely ? All the day they know only just to fight with each other, it becomes really boring to watch them." Orihime didn't respont to her friend, all her thoughts was about he and Rukia. Orihime has raised an arm around her waist and Tatsuski realized that Orihime abstained herself again not to cry. Tatsuski knows that Orihime loves Ichigo, but she doesn't know what are his feelings for the orange haired girl. But she knows one thing, if Ichigo will hurt Inoue's heart she will make him pay for this. Orihime broke the silence.

,,Kurosaki-kun is so happy with Rukia... They make a nice couple..." Tatsuski felt her sadness and she wanted to change her state.

"I don't think these two will be together, plus Ichigo wouldn't realized what his true feelings are in the near future. He's too fool to realize trivial things. In this way he will remain forever alone." Tatsuski saw that Orihime was still sad so she came with another idea. "What would you say if we will follow them ? In this way you can convice yourself what's really happening between them."

"Tatsuski I don't know... I don't think it would be good to do this..."

"Come on, Orihime... Nothing bad it's going to happen, plus I'm not going to let you be upset. It's your birthday, maybe if I will convince Ichigo to come here and you will tell him what are you feeling for him."

"Tatsuski... you know that I would never do such a thing."

"Yes, yes I do. It's strange that you can thinking out loud, but you can never express your feelings around him."

"It's complicated. You will understand when you will fall in love."

"I don't think that will ever happen, it's too much hassle. But let's not talk about me. What do you think ? We will follow them ? " Orihime knew that it wasn't good and she will probably regret it later, but she had to find out what it was going between them.

"Ok."

So the girls went on their traces. Ichigo and Rukia seemed not to be so close. Ichigo take advantage of every opportunity to annoy Rukia and to tease her with her lack of abilities at every game. The two shinnigami went to stand after stand and Rukia was ready to experience every pleasure of the festival while she was trying to avoid Ichigo comments. As evening was approaching as many people were coming. Orihime had lost Tatsuski and she got carried by the crown in the hope that she will find her somewhere, but all was pointless. Everything she managed to do was to hit people and to fall on the hot asphalt. A big hand helped her to raise herself and after that she wanted to thank to her savior, but she remained speechless as soon she realized that he was Ichigo. Ichigo shook her shoulder making her to return to reality. "Inoue, are you ok?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, thanks to you. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden. Probably you lost Rukia in the crowd because of me, I'm sorry." Orihime was looking in his eyes, slightly fearful because maybe he will be disappointed that he had lost Rukia, but it seems that it was actually the opposite. She could read relief and somehow happines in his gaze. He moved his hands in his pockets and he was looking at Orihime grinning and somewhat amused by the situation.

"Tsh... I didn't lost her, I had to stay with her until Renji reached." He was saying showing me a stand where Renji and Rukia were trying to win a prize, but it seems that the two were as talented at the games. "I can not believe that you thought that I'd go out with that midget." Orihime's cheeks began to blush ashamed that Ichigo answered so easily at the question what preoccupied her for so long. If he didn't have feeling for Rukia, she may still have a chance. She took a better look around and she realized that they were right in front of the exit. Did Ichigo wanted to leave when she fell in front of him ? Now that Renji arrived he had no reason to remain, but she still wanted to ask him to stay. She didn't want him to leave so soon.

"Kurosaki-kun, did you wanted to go somewhere ?"

"Actually yes, the festivals aren't my type."

"Um... I understand..." she said disappointed.

"But now that you're here I can not let you alone. I really wanted to go to your apartement to check if you're ok. I tried to call you but you didn't answered me." Orihime was still slightly embarrased and she was disappointed by herself in the same time.

"I forgot my phone in my apartement this morning when I went to Tatsuski to prepare ourselves for the festival, but we run out of time so I couldn't recover it. Did you had something important to tell me ?" This time was his turn to blush, realizing what he was going to say. He avoided to look in her eyes to not let her see his reaction.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to come to the festival with me, but I guess it's too late now, the festival it's about to end."

"Are you kidding ? The end is the most important part. I love fireworks and.. I'd like to go with you to the festival." Ichigo felt like his cheeks were turning in a more intense colour of red, but somehow he managed to hide it, trying to act cool. Orihime was so happy that she no longer care about anything, she wanted to enjoy every moment with him.

"Considering that we're already at the festival, we should find some good places where we can see the fireworks. Do you have any favorite ?"

"Yes, I have. Follow me." Ichigo followed her, withouth asking her more. He didn't belive that her favorite place was outside the festival. After a few minutes , they reached near a lake where lots of fireflies were flying in the air. Orihime gingled seing his stunned expression. "This place is like that just one day per year. I find it like a magical place and from here we can see the fireworks wonderful. What do you think ?"

"I think it's good." Orihime smiled seeing that he meant it. She sat herself on the slightly wet grass and she stretched herself on her back and Ichigo did the same. After teenagers were sitting next to each other in a relaxed position Ichigo checked his watch. "They are a few moments until the fireworks will begin."

"It's good to know. I can not wait anymore."

"Inoue, can I ask you something ?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun. Just ask me." Orihime turned herself to face him. Ichigo was surprised to see that despite her hairstyle was ruined and there were a few blades of grass in her hair, she looked even prettier. Her beautiful smile made him to focus his gaze on her lips, but he quickly banished any thought and he removed a box from behind. When he opened it Orihime could see inside it a silver necklace with a pendant with a hibiscus flower identical with those what she received from his brother.

"Happy birthday, Inoue. Do you want to wear it ?" Orihime's eyes were filled with tears and she gave to him only an affirmative nod. Ichigo took the necklace out of the box, then he put it carefully around her neck. It suited perfect.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I adore it, but you shouldn't spent your money on me."

"Tsh... I don't want to here you complain. I took it because I wanted and probably it would not look on anyone as good as it looks on you." Orihime's cheeks were bright red and her heart was beating fast. They soon could heard noises and they could see fireworks on the sky. Orihime rised herself to see better, but her hand touched Ichigo's. Ichigo sensed her touch and he took her hand in his. Orihime moved her head on his chest and they stayed in this way until the fireworks were over and eved some time afterwards. This festival will be a memorable one for both. 


End file.
